Lensherr and Company
by oneiromancer242
Summary: Au : Erik's Daughter Nina has survived. How will his son react when she comes to live at the Xavier Academy?
1. Chapter 1

1

Sometimes, Erik would vanish for months. It was something Peter had got used to by now, rationalised that he had lived a good long while without his Dad so far and could cope with a little longer, but it was still hard on him. He'd mope around for a few days at first, settle down after a while, and when Erik finally did return would immediately fling himself on him for an I-Missed-You-So-Much hug that would inevitably leave his father with a couple of small bruises.

This time had been no different. Spotting Erik's car turning into the driveway from the balcony where he was perched, racing down the stairs in a blaze of silver lightning, meeting his father as he pulled up, and as soon as he had opened the door of the car smothering him with affection. Erik often thought that having Peter around was a lot like having a very strong, very fast and very loyal dog. Would not have been entirely shocked if his son had taken to licking his face to show his love. This time he had almost knocked Erik over the hood of the car, grinning from ear to ear with delight.

"Dadneto, dude, where have you BEEN?!" he crowed, "Are you good? You look good. I'm good too, well tell the truth I got a 'flu from one of the littles and I had to be in the sick bay for a week 'cos I couldn't keep anything down and Kurt broke the chandelier in the rec room and the Prof had him on cleaning duty and I passed my math exam actually I got the highest mark in the class and Jean was crazy jealous and - "

"Peter" he said patiently, scooped his son into a hug, patted his back comfortingly. He was trembling with excitement, "Calm down boy, I've only been away two months"

"That's a long time man! But you're here now, and –"

"Do try to keep your cool a moment. I know you're happy to see me, but there's somebody I'd like you to meet"

He stepped around to open the back door of the car. A girl of around nine, with long dark-blonde hair to her waist stepped shyly out, gazing up at the Academy with bright attentive blue eyes as if she had never seen anything so big. She reached up for Erik's hand, slipped her fingers into his palm, and he smiled fondly down at her for a moment before looking back up at his son.

"This is Nina Gurzsky" he said, "She's enrolling here at the Academy. Nina, this is Peter Maximoff – he'll take good care of you here my darling"

That was his first clue that something wasn't quite right. Erik wasn't a big fan of children, would rarely show much affection to the littles and didn't seem to really like being around them. This girl, however, he already seemed very fond of. Nina looked shyly up at Peter. She was small, and had to tip her head way back to see his face – usually he would have immediately got down to her level so she didn't have to crane her neck, but for some reason he felt a little distrustful of the girl, gave his father a strange look.

"Where'd you find her?" he asked, "Is that why you've been away? Picking up a stray Mutant?"

"I collected her from Poland, yes. Why don't we all go inside? I imagine Nina is hungry, it's been a long drive from the airport. Come on"

He patted his son's shoulder, urging him to come with them. He followed, strangely bothered by the free and affectionate way that Nina trotted along with his father's hand grasping hers gently. He kept pace with them, chattering away to Erik

"So where else have you been, huh? Huh? Anyplace fun? What's Poland like? Mom has family in Poland, she says it's cool but not so friendly to Mutants, did you get into trouble? Can we go out later? Do you want some help with your bags? Can I –"

"Let's just go and sit down for a little while first" Erik said soothingly. Reached with his free hand to squeeze Peter's arm. Looking up at him, he could see an odd look of worry in his eyes. Finally managed to get them all seated up in his study comfortably and sent one of the students to fetch some sandwiches before he had fixed Peter with a firm look and said

"I want you to be very calm and relaxed, Peter. I have something to tell you, and you may find it quite surprising"

"Calm? I don't do calm, and I certainly don't –"

"Try" Erik said. Peter shut up. His father took a deep breath, and went on "I want you to take extremely good care of Nina. This is a big move for her, and she will need you to help her settle in"

"Why me though?" he glanced at the kid, who gave him a shy little smile, smiled back but felt like it came off fake, "The littles are Storm's bag"

"Yes, and she does a magnificent job. You know how you seem to be all of the younger one's big brother though? How they all come to you?"

"Yeah…." He said dubiously, "And?"

"It's particularly important that you do that for Nina"

"Why?" he asked, looked over at the girl again, "No offense, kid"

"Because" Erik said very patiently, "She is your half-sister"

After a small pause, Nina slipped off her chair. Had taken one step toward Peter before her hair was blown back and the chair he had been seated in overturned as he materialised by the bookshelf on the far end of the study. She stopped, puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Erik asked, rose from his chair. Nina looked upset, and he immediately went to scoop her into a hug, stroked her hair softly, "Peter?"

The boy didn't answer him, only stared at the little girl in his father's arms. Shook his head. Erik didn't much like the pale greenish colour he'd gone.

"Peter?" he repeated, "Are you alright?"

A moment later, the door was banging behind him as Peter had bolted from the room to the nearest bathroom.

"He'll be alright" Erik said softly to his daughter, "He's just highly strung"

Even as he said so, however, he wondered if that was really true, and if he hadn't made a terrible mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

2

He avoided Erik and the newcomer for the rest of the week. Occupied himself with anything he could find, went for long runs, spent enormous amounts of time in the gym and Danger Room, did extra work for his classes and even attended the optional ones the following weekend, anything to keep his mind busy. Nobody could even speak to him, he was so jumpy, racing off in the middle of sentences with no warning, only staying still for any length of time when he'd thoroughly exhausted himself and would fall gratefully into bed. Didn't feel like proper food, ate chocolate by the pound instead, spent a lot of time feeling nauseous but still couldn't face anything more substantial. Got out of the Mansion as much as he could, never to be found in the common room or his bedroom, though nobody knew exactly where he had got to. Angela had got tired quickly of people asking her where her boyfriend was, what was wrong with him, eventually snapping at them that she might call him Puppydog but she didn't actually keep him on a leash, and that if they wanted to know what was wrong with Peter they should probably ask him.

Despite his best efforts at evasion, however, the Mansion wasn't big enough for him to avoid his father forever, and he had almost walked straight into him one afternoon when he hadn't been looking where he was going, too occupied with the whirlwind in his head. Turned on his heel the second he'd seen Erik standing there, and run straight into the door that Erik had pulled closed in front of him. Peered up into the upside-down face that loomed over him, and decided not to try to escape again.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked, offered a hand to get him to his feet. Peter nodded, stood woozily, shoved hands into pockets and stared glumly at the floor. "I've been trying to pin your down all week, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothin'" Peter mumbled. Still wouldn't look up. He'd spent days trying to work out what the weird mess of feelings inside him meant, but it had taken actually being confronted by his father to crystalise it into something he could identify.

"Well it's obviously not nothing. You look sick, and you're tearing around like a Tasmanian devil. Why don't you come out for some lunch with me, I'm concerned"

"Not hungry," Peter said dismissively, tried the door. Erik held it closed.

"You're always hungry"

"No, I'm not, and as it happens I don't feel too good just now so would you just let me out of here, Dad?" he demanded, "I'm serious, I feel like I'm gonna hurl"

"Again?" Erik asked sharply, "Have you seen Hank? Don't you think –"

"Dude, just let me out, OK?" Peter said exasperatedly. Erik was stung by the look he gave him, something hurt and angry reflected in his eyes. Let the door go and his son bolt away down the corridor, resolving to keep him still that evening come hell or high water. He knew of course that all this had something to do with Nina, but couldn't for a moment fathom why Peter was reacting like this. He loved children, he had sisters already, was happy to act as Older Sibling to every one of the youngest students, was good with kids in a way that only someone with his energy and affection could be. So why was he acting this way?

It hadn't been easy for Erik, being parted from Nina for all that time. Leaving her safely in the care of her late mother's family, only daring to at last go to fetch his beloved daughter once he was certain the repercussions of Apocalypse's hostile takeover had died away. Had travelled back with her with fantasies of uniting his scattered family at last running through his head, too pleased to have her back to even consider that his son would not take well to the idea. Perhaps he should have waited, he thought. Let Peter get to know the girl before he had told him of their blood relationship. But the news felt so good to Erik that he hadn't been able to hold it back. Instead of being happy though, Peter had run from it. Was still running from it.

Running was exactly what his son was doing just at the moment. Far away from the Academy by the time Erik had gone down to his youngest daughter's room to check on her, speeding out of the environs of New York City a minute later. Stopping when he reached a quiet spot in the Catskills that was his favourite thinking place when he truly needed to get away from everything. Flopping down into the shade of a tree to rest his aching feet for a while. He hadn't been bluffing, he really wasn't feeling too well, knew he should have something proper to eat instead of relying on Hank's shakes and huge bars of chocolate, but really didn't feel up to it just at the moment. The awful tornado of feelings was too fast even for him to catch it, seeming to fill his whole body with tension and anxiety, continually feeling like he'd just taken a punch in the gut. His Dad couldn't be that stupid, could he? He couldn't possibly have thought Peter would just happily accept that he'd wandered off, left his pregnant mother, and found some other woman with whom he'd had another child.

Whilst for some time now, Peter had been able to push down the thought of how his father had walked out and left his mother with twin mutants to somehow try to handle, had not been there when Wanda was struggling with her emergent powers or when Peter was sick as a kid. Had concentrated on the here and now, enjoyed the civility between Magda and Erik and the time he could now spend with his father. Had forgiven him for what he had done. Now though? Now he was furious that he had found somebody else. Having finally worked out that confused, whirling stew of emotion that had been stopping him resting or thinking straight, Peter now realised that uppermost in it was a sense of betrayal that his father had gone on to find happiness with someone else. Not jealousy – nothing so small as that – but real, sickening anger that instead of staying with Magda, he'd gone off with another woman.

Always thinking better on the move, he'd forced himself to walk back at a leisurely pace until he'd found a diner. Taken a seat inside, didn't bother flirting with the waitress, picked at some fries until he'd been aware of a pair of eyes on him and looked up.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Erik asked. Took a seat without waiting for a reply. Peter stayed quiet, pushed away the rest of his fries. His stomach hurt from all that emotion. Didn't look up at his father.

"How'd you find me?" he asked quietly, "Professor X told you?" Erik nodded.

"Charles can almost always find his students, Peter. You should be glad he can, it could keep you out of trouble"

"Well I guess I should be glad about a lot of things" the boy said bitterly. Again, Erik was taken aback by the raw feeling in his eyes. He looked like he'd been crying. "Whaddya want anyway?"

"I want to know why you were so upset by Nina. It was… unexpected"

"Unexpected?" his son repeated, barked a short humourless laugh, "Really? You left my Mom, man. That was bad enough. Now I find out you went and played happy families in Poland? That's not cool, Dadneto. Not cool at all"

"Peter please, let me explain –"

"What's to explain?" he interrupted, "I don't have any choice here do I? You've dumped a little kid on me and now I have to play big brother to some brat I've never even met, all the time thinking about how you left me and Wanda"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Well what was it like, then?" he asked, quietly seething. He was hurt now, rather than angry, "You were planning to come back, but you got held up and just decided to have another kid instead?"

Peter sighed heavily, rested his head on his arms on the table. Erik wanted to pat his shoulder comfortingly, but refrained. In his current mood, he wouldn't put it past Peter to just run again if he tried to touch him. After a moment he realised his son's shoulders were hitching with little sobs, his voice thick and teary as he said

"I don't even mind the kid, Dad. I'm sure she's great, and I'll look after her I promise. Just how could you have done that to us? We needed you! *I* needed you… and you… you weren't there"

So upset and overcome, Peter did not protest when he felt Erik move to take the chair beside him and put an arm around him, finally unable to bear his son's tears without intervening. Desperate for the comfort, Peter moved closer and took hold of the hand that rested on his shoulder, tried to sniff back his tears. Tried to be brave and not cry yet again in front of his father.

"I'm sorry," Erik told him, "I can't do any better than that, but I am genuinely so sorry"

He allowed Peter to weep against him until his tears had exhausted themselves, handed him a napkin when he was done. Anybody else, Erik would have been a little frustrated at the ease with which they could be reduced to sobbing, but he knew how emotional Peter could get and felt that sometimes, it was best for him to just get it out of his system.

"Can I drive you back to the Academy?" he asked. Peter nodded, "Do you want something to eat first?"

"No... thanks and all, but I'm really not feeling good. I'll see Hank tomorrow, but it's just my emotions. Makes me kinda sick when I get really upset"

"Please do that" Erik said, concerned, "Let's go home – you look exhausted"

He allowed his father to lead him to the car, silent for much of the drive back. Gladly fell into bed as soon as they arrived home, planning to try meeting Nina again as soon as he felt a little less off-kilter.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The Academy grounds were beautiful at dawn, especially in the middle of summer when the high, wispy cloud would be lit by the first glimmers of sunlight just when Peter was out for his early-morning run. Taking it easy this morning, still not feeling right after a few days so uptight he hadn't been able to eat properly, jogging back to the Mansion at a leisurely 75mph when he'd spotted the flocks of birds whirling around the balcony where he liked to sit and watch the world go by. Approaching a little closer, he could make out the figure of a little girl standing there. Up the stairs and onto his favourite balcony in a second, stopping in the half-open French doors and just watching in amazement for a minute or two.

There must have been hundreds of birds of all kinds up there. Most of them swooping and calling sweetly, some milling about on the ground, others perched on Nina's head and outstretched arms. She giggled as a ring-necked dove gently explored her hair with its beak, seemed perfectly happy with them all around her. Peter was fascinated, hardly wanted to disturb her and her friends, but eventually he'd leaned too hard against one of the doors and it creaked open a little more, making some of the birds take flight and Nina turn in surprise. He winced, whispered to her

"Sorry... I didn't mean to do that"

The boy was more casually dressed than he had been when they met before. Grey sweat pants, matching trainers that she could see from here needed replacing soon. Unstyled hair, goggles pulled down over his eyes, unshaven as yet. Shrugging into a green hooded sweatshirt and pulling it tightly around him against the morning chill. She didn't reply, just watched him warily. Peter stayed where he was, equally unsure of her. Maybe she was shy?

"You're, uh, up early today" he tried, "Can't sleep?"

"I like to catch the dawn chorus" she answered shortly. Didn't invite a reply with the statement, turned away from him and allowed the birds he had spooked to flutter down onto her arms again, seemed quite content to ignore him. So still and silent that when she spoke again, it made Peter jump.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing! Just… well… do you want to join me for breakfast? I'm sure your – I mean my – I mean *our* Dad has shown you around, but it's nice and quiet at this time. We could explore a bit, maybe?"

She didn't turn. Seemed to be absolutely ignoring him. He sighed, this really wasn't going well and he really needed to go try to eat something soon, he was getting cramps in his calves now.

"Nina, I'm really sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I was just kinda shocked"

He took a single step forward. Immediately, Nina turned, glared at him with those bright blue eyes. Instantly the birds that had been flocking peacefully had begun to squawk and scream, dived down in his direction. He heard the flurry of feathers and beaks striking the door he quickly dived behind, peering out when it was over to see Nina still staring. The birds had ranged themselves protectively around her, every pair of black eyes fixed in his direction.

"Go away" Nina told him. Her voice was quiet, but it brooked no disobedience. Peter obeyed, couldn't get out of there fast enough. Was still toying with a slice of toast when Angela had got out of bed, wandered over to him sitting hanging his head at a table. Frowned, seeing that he hadn't showered or got changed yet – very unusual for him.

"Morning hon," she called out, gave him a brilliant smile. He tried hard to return it, but it didn't work very well, "sleep okay?"

"As well as I ever do. What are you doing up?"

"Checking on you, duh" she said fondly, stifled a yawn with her hand. It really was a bit early for her, but she was getting concerned about her boyfriend, he just wasn't himself. Watched him take another little bite of toast, put the slice down again, "Still off your food?" He nodded sullenly.

"I'm fine, m'just not in the mood"

"You're seeing Hank today then, right?" she said, "Right, Pup? Or am I going to have to drag you down there again? You can't keep on like this, you need more than shakes and chocolate. I just don't want to see you make yourself ill"

"I know" he muttered, "I appreciate it, I really do, but there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just…. Y'know"

"Miserable, yeah. I can see that." She shifted over in her seat, gently twining her arms around his waist, "I wish you'd talk to me about it. Maybe I could help?"

"I wish I could too" he told her. Allowed her to hug him tightly to her, nuzzle her face into his ear the way that almost always made him laugh. It didn't work this time, "I don't know Sparky, it just seems dumb. I'm just being an idiot, that's all. But that kid Dad brought back with him, you've seen her?"

"Sure – pretty girl, long hair, nice eyes?"

"Yeah, her. She's…" he paused, swallowed hard, tried to get the words out, "We're related. And he just expected me to welcome her with open arms, which obviously I was kinda freaked about but then I *tried* to be nice to her and…"

"And what?" Angela frowned, "What's happened?"

"I don't think she likes me very much. That's all" he shrugged, covered her hands with his, "I'm okay though, I'll go see Hank, I'll bounce back in a couple days, you don't have to worry about me"

"You want to go out later then? We could go across to Patisserie Valerie, get some of those cream slices you're crazy for?" he shook his head glumly, "Yeah exactly. That's why I'm worried. There's only one thing for this man – you need to get everything straight between you and your Dad and this kid. Preferably before you get sick"

"It's not that easy though" Peter turned wide eyes on her, looked sad and tired and a little scared, "She *really* doesn't like me, and she… well…."

"Has she hurt you?" Angela asked. He tried to turn away, but she grabbed his face in both hands, "Peter, the truth – has that kid hurt you?"

"I think she tried"

"Right. C'mon" she got to her feet, pulled him with her and began marching out of the hall, he tried to pull back, stopped her in her tracks

"What are you doing?!" he asked. Angela in a mood was a terrible thing, "Don't do anything dumb, come on baby, she's just a little kid"

"I'm not going to lay a finger on her" Angela told him, voice even and low but with an unmistakable hint of menace, "We're going to tell your father. You know how he is about people hurting you"

He allowed her to drag him out, hoped his father was actually awake already – he was even less of a morning person than Angie – doubting all the while that he would even believe them, let alone do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Luckily, Erik hadn't had a very good night himself and was already up and working at his desk. Unluckily, however, he had immediately thrown Angela out of the office as soon as she had explained why they were there. By the time she had caught up with her boyfriend, he'd already been to the infirmary to see Hank, and if anything looked even more miserable than he had been this morning. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she had dragged him down to the lake, grabbed a blanket on her way, determined that if nothing else he was going to have a relaxed afternoon. He hadn't been too willing, but eventually Peter had agreed, settled down with her though she could feel him twitching more than usual, one arm around her shoulders and the other supporting his head.

"You gonna tell me what your Dad said?" she asked at last, "Or do I just have to guess?"

"Not much, to be honest – he wants to see me later. Says he has to work, which is fair I suppose. He's a busy guy"

"Too busy for you? Damn, he must have something urgent on" she wriggled into a comfortable position, lacing her fingers into his where his hand lay on her shoulder and resting her head on his stomach, "Well, I guess at least you've arranged to get this sorted. It's a start"

"I guess," Peter said glumly, shifted uncomfortably, "Could you move your head? I'm still feeling pretty sick"

"Sorry Puppydog – that reminds me though, what did Hank say?"

"Exactly what I thought he would," he sighed, "Nothing he can do, I just have to work on cheering up by myself. He's let me off training this week, says I lost a couple pounds. Nothing major. Like I told you, I'll be fine, this'll pass"

"I hope so" she muttered, "you're not so comfy to cuddle anymore. Hey – you want to feed the ducks? I have bread!"

To her surprise, Peter hesitated, remembering that morning's episode, then seemed to shake himself out of it and gave her a little half-smile. It wasn't his usual brilliant beam, but it would have to do for now. They had strolled down closer to the edge, spent a happy few minutes breaking off crumbs of bread for the quacking mass that were getting to know Peter well by now as the bringer of treats and attention. He did wonder sometimes if he was the only one who did this, or if the ducks put on this act for everyone. They seemed their usual friendly selves at least, and he'd been starting to cheer up when he noticed a dark shape swooping over the grounds, heading for the lake.

"Look –" he nudged Angie, pointed, "You see that? Is that some kind of hawk or something?"

"Wow!" she shaded her eyes, looked closer, "No dude, that's a golden eagle! I didn't know we had them around here, that's awesome! I wish I had a camera"

"Yeah... umm, are they dangerous?"

"Not to people, silly" she pushed him playfully, "They've got pretty sharp claws, but they don't hunt anything bigger than rabbits I'm pretty sure. We're fine. I can't believe how close it's getting – look!"

"I'm looking" he said nervously, "Spark, can we get out of here? I don't like that thing"

"What are you talking about? It's beautiful! We're so lucky to see one so close"

"A little too close, I –"

He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, ducked but just a little too late as the eagle screeched and dived suddenly, heading for them like an arrow. Angela screamed, covered her head, and when she looked up Peter was bleeding, three gashes down his cheek and a look of sudden panic in his eyes. Then she was moving with him in a blur, scooped into his arms and back in the Mansion before she had blinked, set back on her feet and swaying dizzily. Immediately dismissed her unsteady state and reached for Peter, who was dabbing the blood from his face with a handkerchief.

"Nothing bigger than rabbits, huh?" he asked.

"Let me look at that – I can't believe that just happened, are you okay?!"

"An eagle just clawed me in the face, Angela, how 'okay' do you expect me to be?" he snapped, "oh, crap… "

She followed where he was looking, saw several of the cats that prowled the Mansion seemingly with no specific owner twitching their tails, lined up on a table and looking ready to pounce. They hissed threateningly. Seemed to have completely forgotten all the times Peter had set food out for them and tickled behind their ears until they turned into purring piles of fur at his feet.

"What. The. Hell" Angela murmured. Looked up at Peter, he looked terrified, "Hey Pup? What's going on?"

"Run" he whispered to her, reached out and pushed her behind him. Unusually, she allowed him to, "They won't hurt you"

"Why? They look feral!"

"It's not the cats, hon, it's her. It's that girl. Now *run*"

She obeyed, heard the hiss and spit as the cats lunged, hoped Peter had got himself out of the way, fairly sure he would have done. Bolted up the stairs to the Professor's study to tell him, barrelled through the door without knocking and almost tripped over herself.

"Do none of you know how to knock?" Xavier said, exasperated, then took in her pale, frightened face, "What's going on?"

"Cats – and an eagle. There's crazy animals!" she took a deep breath, collected herself, seemed to notice Erik for the first time and waved a finger threateningly at him, "Is this your new kid's fault? Peter seems to think it is"

Erik looked guiltily at her, at Charles, both seeming to await an answer. Wet his lips nervously. Charles spoke first

"Nina's gift is animal control, isn't it?" he asked, "does this have something to do with her?"

"How should I know!" Erik spluttered, "She's supposed to be with Storm, why don't you ask *her*?!"

"Yeah, let's do that shall we?" Angela said accusingly, "Because your son is being followed by animals, and I don't think they want him to pet them"

She had hardly turned before the study door banged open and shut again, Peter leaning against it breathing hard and looking frightened out of his wits. On the closed door, they could hear a pattering sound as if many small missiles were striking it, and a low whining buzz.

"Wasps" Peter explained, "I really don't like wasps."

Seemingly as one, they looked to the Professor for guidance, seeing his eyes closed and one finger pressed to his temple. When he opened his eyes, he looked worried

"I don't want to alarm anyone," he said, instantly putting all of them on high alert, "But according to Ororo, your daughter slipped out of class and has gone off by herself"


	5. Chapter 5

5

It had taken Erik almost an hour to track Nina down. Managing to get out of the study without being stung, the wasps clamouring outside seeming to have no interest in him at all, he had searched the Mansion until he had run out of places to look, finally returning to his own room to find Nina curled up on his bed with her arms hugged around her knees.

" _Krolik,_ there you are!" he exclaimed, "You had me so worried, what are you doing hiding away?"

Nina flung herself into the hug he offered. He could feel her trembling against him, snuffling with tears, breaking his heart. Shushed her and stroked a hand through her hair until she had calmed down and pulled away from him a bit, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"I don't like it here, Papa" she said. She sounded so small and young, so wounded, "It's too noisy, and the other children don't like me"

"It's a little soon to say that, don't you think?" he said soothingly, smiled fondly down at her, "Come now, it's always hard being in a new place. That's why I wanted you to stay with Peter, but –"

"And I don't like him at all!" she said. Erik pulled her into his lap. She was a lot bigger now than when he had last done this, growing like a weed now, but she still allowed it and settled against her father closely, hid her face in her hair.

"Why not, little _krolik_?" he asked, kissed the top of her head gently, "Peter is very kind, I'm sure you could grow to like him very much if you would give him a chance"

"But I don't _like_ him!" Nina insisted, "I don't _want_ him here"

"Is that why you sent the wasps, hmm?" Nina looked guilty, gazed up at him, gave him a little nod. "That's very cruel, my love. Please don't hurt him"

"Why?" she demanded, "Why shouldn't I? You said it was alright to hurt bad people"

"Peter isn't a bad person, even if you don't like him. He's very good, in fact – and I don't want him to get hurt"

"But WHY?"

"Because I love him very much" Erik told her. Tried to be stern, but could never manage that with her, "He's my son, and I love him like I love you. So please, don't set animals on him anymore. Will you stop for me?"

There was a strangely adult look in his daughter's face that Erik couldn't quite interpret as she nodded. Something he did not like, did not trust, but looked past – this was Nina, he had always trusted her and she had never lied to him. Yet there was something there, all the same. She climbed down from his lap at last, let him tidy up her hair and wash her face for her to scrub away the traces of tears. Took her by the hand and walked her back to the Professor's study.

The three he had left were still waiting for him. At the sight of the little girl, Peter jumped but somehow stayed in his chair. Gave her a nervous little smile that she did not return.

"She's having trouble settling," Erik told them, "Charles, perhaps it would be best if you had a talk with her?"

"Of course," Xavier smiled back, held out a hand to her, "Come along dear girl, let's see if we can't cheer you up a little bit?"

To his surprise, Nina didn't move. Refused to let go of her father's hand. Would not approach until Erik had led her over and kept hold of her.

"Nina, whatever's wrong? You've met Professor Xavier, he won't harm you"

He followed her eyes, seeing that she was staring with a wary, distrustful gaze at Peter and Angela, still sat close by. Hated to do it, but all the same said to his son in the kindest tone he could muster

"Peter, why don't you and Miss Goldsmith go out this afternoon? Get some fresh air – off the Academy grounds perhaps?"

Angela opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say a word Peter was on his feet pulling her after him.

"Great idea, Dad" he was saying with forced cheer, "We'll go get some pizza, right hon? It'll be fun. You have a good afternoon now, K, seeya, bye!"

When he had let her go, they were in the town centre and Angela felt like she'd just spent an hour on a fast rollercoaster, swaying on her feet and grateful for Peter's arm holding her up. Focussed on staying upright until she stopped seeing double

"I really *really* hate it when you do that, Puppydog" she muttered, "How about some warning next time?"

"Sorry – that kid gives me the creeps" he was walking her toward Pizza Planet, held the door for her, let them get seated and order before he would elaborate further. Reaching for Angela's hands over the table and sighing heavily. "Don't you think she's creepy?"

"I don't know…" she considered, "She just looks kind of sad to me, to be honest. I mean it must have been hard on her, being away from her Dad. You must get that right?"

"Huh, yeah…" he grunted, "I guess I do. But at least she knew her Dad was alive, and had some time with him when she was a kid. He didn't walk out on her, like he did us"

"Not to take her side, dude, but your Dad didn't know about you. He wouldn't have left if he knew your Mom was having you"

"How do you know that?!"

"One, we've been dating for over a year, you'd be terrified at what I know. Two, your Mom told me" she squeezed his hands affectionately, "You're not jealous of her, are you?"

Peter thought about it. Shook his head, interrupted by the arrival of their order and keeping silence whilst they ate for a little while.

"She lost her Mom, you know" he said at last, sitting back from the table, taking a breather before he attacked his final slice, "Right in front of her, apparently. I feel sorry for her, I really do, but she just freaks me out. I don't know what it is, but every time she looks at me I feel like she wants to rip my throat out"

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that, Pup" Angela soothed, "She's just a little girl, she's in a big new place and she's scared, maybe that's all it is?"

"Maybe," he said dubiously, "Or maybe she really does hate me"

"Don't be ridiculous, who could possibly hate you?" she chided, "Think about it Peter, you're the sweetest guy, you're funny, you're great with kids, you're cool –"

"You're biased" he interrupted. She was glad to see a hint of his cheeky grin returned, a bit of colour in his face at last.

"I am, but it's true anyway. Give her time, hon. She's going to need a lot of support before she's ready to be friends, I think" she paused a while, seemed lost in thought, before she had said, "I could talk to her if you want? I mean… I lost my Mom too. I know a little bit of what that's like"

Peter shook his head, pushed aside the last slice after all, reached for her hand again.

"Maybe some time, but I don't want her coming after you too" he told her, interlaced their fingers, "I think this is for me to sort out on my own"

They had walked back slowly, taking their time to give Nina all the space she needed. Avoided everyone and retreated to Peter's room to while away the afternoon listening to music, letting him get some much-needed rest. At least he was eating again, but Angela couldn't help thinking that was more to do with Hank than with him feeling any better. He still seemed pensive, anxious, in need of support, and it was hard for her not to feel angry toward the little girl. Kid or not, she would stand in the way of anyone who tried to hurt Peter. Even if that was his own half-sister. She only hoped the Professor would get through to her before it ever came to that.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Skipping classes in favour of staying curled up the following day, allowing Angie to comfort him with cuddles, soft blankets, and a selection of the sweetest, greasiest junk she could find, by the afternoon Peter had been starting to feel a little better. Tried to put to the back of his mind the fact that he'd have to face the girl again sooner or later. Reminded himself that he mattered to someone, hoped that between his father and the Professor someone could talk Nina out of her mood, and most of all hoped the poor kid would feel better herself soon. It really did make him feel terrible for her, thinking of what she'd been through – he could understand why she was lashing out so hard, but it wasn't like any of that was his fault. Tried to concentrate on cheering himself up instead, even glad that the past few days had left him so worn out, meaning that between his own tiredness and Angie's gift he didn't get too restless and could simply snuggle up.

By the time his father had come to the door, he'd been feeling almost himself again. He was alone, thankfully, regarding Peter with concern as he'd opened the door still in his pyjamas and with his hair mussed.

"I haven't woken you, have I?" Erik glanced at his watch, "I was waiting for you to emerge, but –"

"It's fine, Dad. I'm just having a quiet day – I was up" he opened the door a little more, "Angie's here but you can come in if you want to"

Erik blushed as he entered, seeing the girl laid out on his son's bed with a book open in front of her, sleeping shorts and a strappy top all she was wearing, giving him a bright smile that he looked away from quickly.

"Miss Goldsmith… I'm sorry, had I known you weren't dressed…."

"Everything's covered, Mr Lensherr" she told him drily, "We were just chilling, don't worry. I haven't stolen your son's virtue just yet"

"Did you want something?" Peter asked, "I can go get changed, if you needed me?"

"I – well, if you're sure you're not busy – we could" Erik seemed uncharacteristically nervous, stopping and taking a deep breath. Angie almost giggled – it was a habit Peter shared, and she wondered if Erik realised "Would you like to come out with Nina and myself? I was going to introduce her to American waffles, and I didn't think you'd want to miss out"

"I don't know Dad… is she…. Y'know…"

"We've had a good long talk with her" he said solemnly, wanted to scoop his son up into a hug. He had a way of hanging his head that made him look so vulnerable sometimes, "She's promised to try to get to know you"

"And no more Hitchcock re-enactments?"

"No, she promised. Just a quiet afternoon out for waffles. Are you hungry?"

Peter's stomach answered for him with a ferocious growl. He nodded, grinned a little nervously. At least with feeling a little calmer he wasn't getting sick any more, and he *did* know the best waffle-house in town after all.

"I'll get dressed. You coming Sparky?"

"I need to finish this book for class" she smiled kindly up at him, "You go have some family time, it'll do you all good"

Somewhat reluctantly, he had followed his father down to where Nina was sitting watching television in an almost-deserted common room. Peter wondered if it had been so empty before, or if the others felt the same way about the creepily quiet little girl. She looked up as her father entered, ran to him immediately for a hug and received an affectionate cuddle in return.

"Go put your shoes on, _krolik,_ we're going out for waffles, like I promised"

"All of us?" she asked, looked Peter up and down. He smiled shyly at her, gave her a little wave.

"Yes, all of us. You should get to know your half-brother, really my love you'll like him very much once you do"

She looked dubious, then offered Peter a calculating little smile, fluttered her eyelashes at him, and sat down to put her shoes on. Slid one foot in carefully, slowly, took her time over making sure that the upper and tongue sat comfortably on her little foot, pulled out every wrinkle in her sock with attentive care. Moved as though handling plutonium rods as she very *very* slowly tied her laces in a neat bow. Gave Peter a little look before she had reached for the other shoe, repeated the process.

By the time she had it in her hand, he was grinding his teeth in agony. Clasping his hands behind his back to hide how his fingers were involuntarily pulling into fists. Felt his knees shaking and an almost overwhelming desire to grab her feet, shove her shoes on, and whip her down to the waffle-house with him. Somehow he stayed that urge, could not look away. The sight of her fastening her laces with that delicate, agonising slowness was like a road accident – he didn't want to see, but couldn't tear his eyes off it. At last she had both shoes on, gave him an innocent little grin.

"Is it cold, Papa? Do I need a coat?"

"No, it's really warm, you –" Peter told her quickly. Goodness knows how long she could take putting a coat on

"Let's take one anyway, darling" Erik told her, "I'll carry it for you"

At last they had managed to leave the Mansion, Nina having taken a full five minutes hesitating between the two coats she owned. Peter was dismayed to see that his father expected them to walk down. It physically hurt him to keep at the dawdling pace Nina took, sent another hot little pulse of frustration straight through him every time she had stopped to look at some new sight, which she did every four or five paces. By the time they had been sat down and ready to order, he could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes, and worse still Erik had not noticed a thing, thought the sweet little looks Nina was giving him were a sign that she was trying to be nice. It would have been hopeless to complain – everything was so frustratingly slow to him, what hope did he have of trying to convince their father that the girl seemed to be being deliberately slow to wind him up?

She was no better with the menu. Playing up to never having seen an American waffle-house before, she was asking so many questions about everything of her doting Papa that Peter had soon worried a fresh hole in the knee of his jeans with his frantic efforts to keep his cool at her delaying tactics. Could feel that tight, heavy knot settling down in his guts again, doubted he'd even be able to eat much despite feeling hungry, wondered if she realised that if she kept winding him up this way she could do him serious harm. He could hear his heart thumping rapidly in his ears, feel that his blood pressure had shot up higher than ever, jaw aching from clenching his teeth. When at last she had been ready, and Erik had gone to the counter to place their order, he had glared at the girl and hissed

"Stop it"

"Stop what?" Nina said sweetly, "I'm not doing anything!"

"You're being slow on purpose. It drives me crazy, quit it" he told her. The girl only smiled, "I'm serious kid, I get upset I get sick, I get sick I can't eat right, and if that happens I could die, I'm not joking"

Nina fluttered her eyelashes again. Gave him a smile so sweet it was sickly.

"I don't care" she grinned, enjoyed his shocked look, "I'm not sharing my Papa. I'll be as slow as I can the whole time I'm with you, so you can keep away or learn to live with it, and I doubt you can do that"

" _Sharing_ him?!" Peter was astounded at her nerve, "I hate to tell you this but he was my Dad for eighteen years before he was yours, if anyone has to *share* it's me. And _I_ was raised to share things nicely, ya little brat!"

"He didn't want to live with you though" she said, grinned maliciously. That really was the lowest blow, and Peter was so taken aback to hear something out of a mouth so young that he was stunned speechless by it, "Did he?"

By the time Erik had returned, Nina was sitting looking perfectly composed, Peter still in shocked silence, folding his hands under the table to hide the shake. Throughout the meal, which Nina ate with careful slowness that he could barely stand to look at, he kept quiet despite Erik's best efforts to draw him out, concentrated on not reacting to the little foot that was repeatedly kicking him. Nina had incredible aim, and was hitting right on the top of his kneecap with every stroke. He was going to have a huge bruise by the time this was over. She had dawdled just as much on the walk home, held possessively onto Erik's hand the entire way, aimed little kicks at Peter's shins every time their father hadn't been looking. Arriving back at the Mansion eventually, Peter had been absolutely at the end of his tether with the kid. Plastered on a fake grin for his father and said

"Hey Nina, did you know we have a games machine? It's on free play, come see!"

Erik didn't catch the little panicked look that flashed across his daughter's face, only smiled, glad to see that Peter was making an effort with her.

"I'll be in my study when you're finished, children" he said, left them alone. Peter waited until the hall door had closed behind him before he had turned to Nina with fury twisting his face into a snarl, picked her up by the front panels of her dress and pinned her against the wall at eye level with him. She looked, quite rightly, terrified.

"People around here will tell you I don't have a temper," he told her, fury seething in his voice, "they're wrong – I do, it just takes an awful lot to make me angry. You, brat, are an awful lot."

"I'll scream!" she warned, but though she tried to sound threatening she looked far too scared to pull it off, "I'll tell!"

"Tell *all* you want, I'm not scared of a little punishment. You quit tormenting me, you stop sending things after me, you start behaving yourself and we could be friends. But let's get one thing very clear: He's not 'My Dad', he's not 'Your Papa', he's both. Learn to share, or stay the hell out of my way. Believe me, you don't want to find out how mad I can get"

He dropped her unceremoniously, gone like a silver bullet before she could pick herself up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Not gonna lie, this is a really Angela-centric chapter. I'm not going to apologise for the use of OC's, if you don't like them that's your choice. I've not put any OC's in a couple of fics now purely for those who don't like them. If you really hate Angie, just pretend she's someone else. Thanks for reads and reviews! xx**

7

The following morning, everyone had been surprised to find Angela down in the dining hall by herself, distractedly pushing a little spilled sugar around with a finger to form patterns. Seeing her by herself at this time was almost unheard of, and Jubilee had immediately gone over to take a seat with her and ask

"Where's Speedy? He's not sick is he? He's been looking peaky for days"

Angela shook her head, glanced up at the girl briefly and tried out a rueful little smile.

"He's taking some time away," she answered quietly, "Gone to stay with his sister for a while. Lorna, that is – in Washington. He needed some space"

"Oh, honey…" Jubilee gave a bangle-clattering hug, "Are you OK? How long will he be gone for?"

"Dunno" she shrugged, "A while. Til he feels better, gets his head on straight"

In truth, though she'd been horribly sad when Peter had woken her early that morning and told her he was going away, stayed long enough for a last cuddle and then was gone into the dawn, probably planning to run all the way to DC, she knew it was for the best. Staying here wasn't doing him much good at the moment, with Nina making his life hell every time she saw him and Erik oblivious to her wiles, too tied up in helping her settle in to see. He could usually wrestle his emotions under enough control to stop them from really affecting his health, but when the source of the stress just didn't go away, it would really start to have an impact on him. He'd already been looking paler and thinner, getting tired more than he should have, and she was glad to see him putting himself first for a change, even if it meant she'd have to miss him for a while.

"It's that new kid, isn't it?" Jean had approached without her seeing, made her jump a little, "They don't get on. No wonder, that girl needs some serious help"

"You think?" Jubilee asked, "What for?"

"Start with watching her mother die and go from there" Jean replied, poured herself some coffee from the pot and sat with them, "Poor child is a mess, but she shouldn't take it out on Peter the way she has been. I'd help if I could, but…"

"But?"

"I don't want to" the redhead said simply, blew on her coffee, "There's too much hatred in her, I don't want to look at a mind like that. She's… well, she's her father's daughter"

"Gotta admit, I don't like her too much either" Jubilee said, "And I pretty much like everyone. Kurt's the same, and Bobby"

"The littles are scared of her, according to Storm," Jean added, "I'd be sorry for her, but she doesn't really invite sympathy"

"True that," Angela agreed, "But come on guys – we're all strange here, and we can all be a little prickly. We shouldn't dismiss her just like that. She's a scared, grieving kid"

"Who has driven your boyfriend off to stay with his sister so he can get some peace"

Jean told her. She couldn't refute that.

For the next few days, Nina had thought she would be ruling the roost with the rivalry of her older half-brother gone, only to find that people were even less willing to talk to her than before. Her father seemed distracted, spending a great deal of time on the phone to Lorna Maximoff making sure that his son was alright, relaying those messages to his mother, not devoting all his energy to Nina as she had expected. The little ones, previously only wary of her, now seemed to actively dislike her, whispered behind their hands when she was near. More than once, she had heard some of those younger ones tearfully asking adults where they could find Peter, seeming unconsoled by their substitute hugs and wanting to know why he'd gone. Nina hadn't realised how much the littles loved him, looked up to him, and once they had got wind of the fact that she might be at least partially responsible for his absence, they hadn't been at all happy about it. Before long she had been entirely shut out of all their games at recess, none of them wanting to sit beside her in class. Too proud to tell her father, she had instead spent her break time walking over to the older kid's area.

None of them seemed to want to know her either. In fact, when she had started to approach Kurt, who had at least been friendly to her before, she had soon found four of the other older ones stepping in front of him and not looking at all like they wanted to join them in a game of Tag. She stopped, looked from one stony adult face to the other, realised that none of them wanted her here. Turned before she cried, running back to where she felt safest – the little patch of woodland in the grounds. Curled herself up in a mossy hollow under the trees, soon surrounded by snuffling rabbits and voles that wanted to know what was wrong with their little mistress. Cried until her chest hurt, and wished that she had even one friend in the school who wasn't a woodland animal.

She had no idea how long she'd been there before she heard the snap of a twig under a human foot, whipped up with leaves in her hair and dirt all over her dress to see Angela ducking under the low branches and coming toward her. Tucked her knees up under her chin and sat watching her advance.

"Go away!" Nina called out. Angela didn't listen, "I said GO AWAY!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you, brat" the older girl said, "No setting anything on me unless you want barbecue bunny for supper, I'm not here to hurt you"

Keeping her distance, she emerged into the little hollow where Nina had hidden herself, brushed her skirt underneath her and sat down, facing the child with a little sigh.

"Hard being all by yourself, isn't it?" she asked, smiled thinly, "You really are your Daddy's Girl in so many ways"

"What's *that* supposed to mean?"

"Erik's not so much of a people person either. But don't sweat it. It'll be easy enough to get people on your side if you want them. Of course, if you don't WANT any friends…."

Hating how eager she must have sounded Nina cut in quickly

"I do!" she cried, dropped her voice, "I don't know why everyone's being so mean"

"Because you were mean first. Not to them maybe, but to someone we all care very much about. Peter's _very_ popular, Nina – you didn't realise that when you started being a jealous little…. *Girl*, to him, but everyone here loves him. You really chose the wrong Mutant to pick on"

The girl stayed quiet for a while, watched Angela patiently crumbling a dry leaf between her fingers, seeming to have all the time in the world to sit here with her.

"Why did you come find me?" she asked sullenly, "Aren't you his girlfriend?"

"I prefer Friend Who's A Girl, but yeah I am" she smiled gently, "But before I was that, I was just a little kid with powers I couldn't control, a nasty temper, no friends, and no Mom. You've been an absolute little pain, Nina, but I don't want to see you lonely. I sort of know what you're going through, and I'll help if you want"

She stood, brushed out her skirt and held her hand out to Nina, who eyed it suspiciously for a long time before she had finally reached out and taken it, stood for a moment studying the thick bracelets on Angela's arms.

"What are those for?"

"To stop me doing this" she discharged a tiny spark, making Nina yelp in shock and jump away, shaking her hand out, "I won't do it again, I promise, but that was for hurting Peter. Now come on, your hands are cold. Come up to the Mansion and talk to me for a while"

"That was a mean trick" Nina complained, "You're bad!"

"Yep. I'm mean and horrible, but only when I'm riled. Move your butt kid, your Dad's probably worried sick about you" she smiled more kindly, turned and began to walk away, "you coming, Nature Girl?"

Nina hung back for a moment, then followed the only person in the school aside from her father who didn't seem to actively hate her up to her Papa's study.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Darling one, you're supposed to be in class!" Erik said, surprised as Nina had tapped on his door and entered, led by Angela, "you're dirty, what's happened?"

"She's fine, Mr Lensherr, just having a bit of a cry in the woods" Angela smiled, led Nina over to a seat and brushed her clothes down a little more before getting the girl sat, "You've got something to talk to your father about, haven't you Nina?"

Now that she was here, with her loving Papa so close, Nina looked tempted to go back on everything she felt, just play on Erik's heartstrings and go on as she had been with nobody but him to be friendly with her. Angela didn't have to be psychic to see that temptation, rather than admit what she'd done, and took a seat opposite her, got comfortable and raised an eyebrow at Erik's questioning look.

"Thank you, Miss Goldsmith, you may leave"

"Oh I know I 'may' but 'may' isn't the same as 'will' is it?" she grinned cheekily at him, gave him a wink. Truthfully, the stand-offish coolness between them was mostly an act these days, and she felt secure enough to push it, "I'm fine here thanks. Go on, kiddo, spill the beans to Daddy Dearest"

"Nina?" Erik asked, confused. Frowned at the girl, "What's this all about? Are you in trouble, my love?"

Nina looked between them for a moment or two, seeing puzzlement on her father's face, studied neutrality on Angela's. Looked down at her hands folded in her lap and said quietly

"I've been bullying Peter, Papa"

Erik did not speak for a time, tried to form words, gaping rather stupidly, eventually managing

"You've… what?"

"I was being mean to Peter." She said quietly, still not looking up. Erik saw a big tear splash down onto her lap, "Because I didn't want to have to share you. I'm scared you'll go away again, so I wanted you all to myself"

She looked up at last to see that her father was regarding her with sharp, icy eyes. She had not seen him angry many times, not with her at least, and the fury there now made her shiver.

"Miss Goldsmith," Erik said very quietly, "You _will_ leave now"

Obligingly, she rose from the chair, gave Nina a little thumbs up

"Good girl" she said, "You're totally in for it now – but well done for being honest"

Left and closed the door quietly behind her, leaving Erik and Nina regarding one another in a silence so thick that the ticking clock on the wall sounded like the blows of a hammer. At last, her father had spoken again, in a deceptively calm, low voice that she knew was the worst manifestation of his displeasure possible.

"What did you do to your brother?" he demanded. When no reply came he raised his voice just a very little, and Nina flinched, "Nina Gurzky, what have you done?"

"I upset him on purpose!" she sobbed, floodgates bursting at last, "I did stuff really slowly, so he'd get annoyed. And kicked him. And hid stuff. And…."

"And?"

"I told him you didn't want him as much as me" she admitted, "I'm sorry Papa, I-"

"You horrible, thoughtless little _suka_!" he hissed, cutting her off, "How DARE you treat him that way! And how dare you sit there crying as though I'd simply forgive you for it!"

"I'm *sorry*!" she gasped out. Wished her father would cuddle her, soothe her, knew that wouldn't happen "I was *scared*!"

"You were scared" he repeated, "I'm disgusted with you, child. Peter is a sensitive, gentle soul, no wonder he's been feeling ill with you treating him so poorly. Nina, I love you and treasure you, but Peter is my only son and you will treat him with the respect due to him as such, do I make myself plain?"

"Yes, Papa" she snuffled. He made no move to comfort her whatsoever, pulled open the study door

"Go to your room. I shall see you for dinner. In the mean time I suggest you think long and hard about how you are going to apologise"

"But I already –"

"Not to me, girl," he growled, "To your brother. Now _go_ "

Thoroughly chastised, Nina had eventually exhausted her own capacity for tears before her father had come to her room with a tray of food, set it down on the table and sat with her on the bed in silence for a few minutes. Appeared to be struggling to keep his anger in check, the hairpins that lay on her dresser dancing and vibrating with his effort. Spoke eventually in a soft, but by no means friendly voice

"I'm sorry I left you alone in Poland" he said quietly, studied his own hands, "and that I could not save your mother. I won't leave you again. You must understand, _krolik,_ you will always be my little girl. But I do not love you any more than your brother"

"Do you love me less?" she asked. Almost didn't want to hear his response. He shook his head sadly

"No. I love you both with all my heart. You have more siblings you know, my love – Peter is a twin, and there is a younger girl too – but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to meet them, all things considered. Not if you're going to hurt others with your jealousy"

She said nothing. Slipped her fingers into her father's hand, and was glad to see that he squeezed them softly, covered her tiny hand with both of his. Drew comfort from that touch, even as she felt she was frozen through with grief and hurt.

"Do you dream about Mamma?" she asked. Her father nodded, very slightly. Could not look at her, "I do. Every night. I miss her so much, Papa. I wish she was here"

"As do I, my love. But she is not. You and I must keep each other safe now – and look after those of our family that we do have. You must treasure them. You never know when they will be taken from you too"

"I'm sorry I was mean," she said, "I didn't want to share you"

"We must all share" he said sharply, "I share you with Charles, with Storm, with everybody that I trust to care for you when I'm not there. Peter must share me with his whole family, and with everybody here. You don't seem to be able to share very graciously, my girl. It's unbecoming, and troubling. I do not wish to have a selfish daughter"

"I don't want to be selfish either" she paused, grasped Erik's hand tighter. Smiled a very little as he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly, "Will Peter be alright?"

"God willing, he will" Erik said. Looked at her at last, hurt along with the pain in her eyes, "But you must be very kind to him when he comes back. You could have made him very ill, my girl. Lucky for you that Peter will forgive almost anything. Here – eat some dinner. I can't have two of my children off their food."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Well, people, that's it! Last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this, I had fun with Nina though I probably won't revisit this AU unless I get really inspired. I now have one thing left in my prompt pile, and it's taking me ages to write. Obviously there's still "Ink Fever" to tie up (last chapter of that coming very soon) but aside from that, I'm looking for requests AGAIN!**

 **Got a prompt, vague idea, or suggestion for me? I write any genre and rarely refuse. Thanks in advance, and thank you for supporting me whilst I write this and my other stories. Enjoy! xx**

9

When he'd returned to the Academy just over a fortnight later, Peter had wondered if he shouldn't take a mid-term break more often, such was the overwhelming warmth of the welcome he'd got. Immediately bowled into by a gaggle of Very Small Mutants as he had walked in with Lorna, who had kindly driven him back, unable to move with them pinned around his legs like a horde of affectionate chain-links intent on welcoming him back in style. A hug and a pat on the head for every one of them, just about managing to put his bag down as several of them had run to let some of the older ones know that their favourite Big Brother was home at last.

Angela hadn't needed telling, had been one of the few who'd been told he was arriving, waiting for him in the hallway and running into his arms with a force that was rivalled only by the collective strength of the littles, releasing him only to welcome Lorna too, then grabbing straight back on to her boyfriend.

"I have missed you *so* much!" she exclaimed, squeezed him so tight he had to wriggle out to have room to breathe, "Are you feeling better? You _look_ much better for a break"

"A lot, thanks hon" he grinned. His old, relaxed and cheeky grin she was pleased to see, "Littlest's been taking good care of me, don't you worry"

"You can say that again – Lorna, whatever you've been feeding this boy, you need to bring some to the Academy for us. You're positively plump, Puppydog, I like it"

That was a wild exaggeration, but he did look a lot more well-rounded than he'd been when he left, much needed food and relaxation having done him the world of good. Lorna laughed, squeezed her older brother tightly with one arm

"Mostly everything, in quantity" she said, grinned at him, "Honestly I don't know what he gets up to, but he really needed that little rest. It's good to see you Angie – is, ummm… You-Know-Who around?"

"Your Dad?" she asked

"No…. the little monster"

"Oh... she's around somewhere" Angela gazed up at Peter, who looked a little concerned, "She's been behaving herself though. Got a darn good talking-to from your father, I don't imagine you'll have much trouble with her now"

"I hope not," Lorna squeezed him again, "She'll have me to answer to if you do. And Wanda. And Mom"

"I really don't like her chances if that happens," Peter remarked, "C'mon, let me at least get out of the hallway. You'd think I'd been away a year, you guys!"

They obliged him, waiting in the common room and happily catching up with each other's news until he had emerged from putting his things away in his room and plonked himself down between the two girls, knowing that Angela would want to be cuddling him as often as possible, and that Lorna was equally tactile even if she'd just had him for two weeks to herself. They had been happily chatting, fussing Peter between them like a much-loved pet, when they'd felt him stiffen and immediately followed his gaze over to the common room door.

Nina had her hair in one long plait down her back today. Scrubbed and shining, looking as if she was wearing her best dress and shoes, but despite her smart appearance hanging back and looking nervous, loathe to approach them all. Peter took pity on her, extracted himself from the two women petting him, and went over to her, kneeling to her level and putting his hands very gently on her shoulders. She allowed it.

"Hey Even-Littlest-er" he said quietly, "You have something to say to me?"

She nodded, studied her shiny shoes. Looked a little tearful when she met his eyes again.

"I'm sorry I was so mean" she whispered. "I was scared"

"Now are you saying that because Papa is scary as heck, or because you mean it?" he asked, let her think a moment before he had laughed and scooped her into a gentle hug. Glad to feel her little hands grasp around him, "I'm kidding Nina. Apology accepted"

"Really?" she murmured into his shoulder, "Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that. What's the point of holding on to bad feelings, huh?" he pulled her away gently, stroked a hand over her silky head, "it doesn't make anyone happy. I'd rather we just started over and tried to be friends. Can we do that, d'ya think?"

Nina nodded. A tiny smile, sweet but without malice, crept onto her face. She really was pretty when she smiled like that. Allowed Peter to take her by the hand and introduce her to Lorna, whose deep forest-green hair fascinated her and with whom she had soon become firm friends. Had been down there with the three of them for almost an hour when the news of his son's homecoming had finally got to Erik and he had emerged into the common room.

For any observer, the effect may have been comical. As though some universal remote-control had been suddenly flipped to 'pause' the figures on the sofa froze, each looking up at him with varying anticipation and horror. All but Peter, who swung Nina down onto her feet and led him after her whilst he went to fling his arms around his father. Accepted the patting on the back, the bone-crushing squeeze. Finally stepped away when oxygen really became an issue.

"Missed you, Dadneto" he grinned, "How you been?"

"Oh well you know," Erik smiled back, "Busy. Trying to keep roe deer out of the pantry for the past week. Did you know we had roe deer here?"

"Um, I don't even know what roe deer are, dude"

"They're very handsome creatures. But they make an awful mess"

"I can show you some, if you want" Nina offered. Peter squeezed her hand kindly, grinned down at her and nodded.

"I'd like that. Tomorrow maybe"

"You look well, Peter" Erik remarked, regarded him critically, "A break did you good. Have you put on weight?"

"A little – blame Lorna, seriously she's the best cook I ever met but don't tell Mom that. How's things with.. y'know….?" He subtly inclined his head to indicated the girl

"Nina, go play with Miss Goldsmith a moment" he said to his daughter, led his son away with a gentle hand on his shoulder, satisfied they were out of earshot before he continued "Nina has admitted she had been very cruel to you"

"Yeah, she had" he said quietly, "What did you do about it?"

"I, personally, have done nothing but tell her in no uncertain terms that I wouldn't accept such behaviour. Your young lady, on the other hand, has done wonders with her"

Peter gazed over to where Nina was stood between Angela's knees, chattering away animatedly. So much less the sullen, damaged child he had left.

"She's pretty good with kids, isn't she?" he said, paused a while, then looked back at his father and quietly said, "Thanks, Dad"

"What for?"

"For checking on me. For, presumably, standing up for me. And for helping me get to know Nina-Pain-In-The-Butt"

"You're welcome," Erik smiled thinly, "Get used to it. She'd going to be here for a long while yet"

"Good" his son grinned back, "Because I cannot *wait* to prank the living daylights out of her"

Erik watched him zip back over to the three girls on the sofa, could not help a small smile. Glad that the war between the children was over and that he could begin the long, difficult job of helping Nina to heal from the things she had experienced with the help of some of the most loving people he had ever encountered. Dreading the day that Nina would become able to hold her own against Peter where it came to practical jokes, and vowing that he would never have another child with anyone.


End file.
